Kidnapped
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Walking home from school, Santana Lopez gets abducted. Now the Glee club have to find out where she is. Follow them as the have to find Santana's kidnappers and why she was taken. Was this a random abduction, or was there motive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Kidnapped

Chapter One

.

.

It was pitch black outside. Nearly impossible to see. Santana walked home from school, like every other day. She had on a black fedora that went with the black dress and jacket she was wearing. She blended in with the darkness. It was silent. The only noise to be heard was the sound of the latina's boots across the pavement and her quiet humming. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder. She held her hand around the strap, holding onto it as if her life woul end if she let go. It was February, so with each breath she took a frosty smoke-like breath came out. The tall brunette passed a group of men who were siting around a fire.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you come and join us?" One of the men said. The others laughed. Santana rolled her eyes. She walked straight ahead, ignoring the calls they kept making. She walked with a slight limp. She told everyone that she tripped when she was practicing her Cheer routine. The real reason was because there was a small thumbdrive hidden in a part of her left boot. She had taken it from her father's study this morning because she was mad and had a knack for stealing things when provoked.

She doesn't look around when she hears a car start, or hears a bang. She just continues as if it is nothing. Some people say it is because she is fearless, afraid of nothing. Others say it is because she has taken this route for so long noises don't bother her. This time, looking would have helped her in this case, but she kept walking. She continued humming her favorite song of the week.

A black van followed the teenager, waiting for the perftect time. They had researched this girl for months. They knew she took this route everyday. They knew she never took detours. They knew everything. One of the people held a sheet of paper in his gloved hands. He was the one that researched the girl. He took the notes. He was the one emotionally involved in this project.

The piece of paper had all her information on it. He looked down at it and reviewed.

Name: Santana Amita Maria Ana Chavez Lopez AKA Santana Marie Lopez

Age: 15 1/2

D.O.B: January 13, 1996

Weight: 97 pounds

School: William McKinnley High School

Temprament: Feisty. That's pretty much it. She is rude, feisty, and very, very, very evil! Possibly a con artist. Be careful, very convincing!

Parents: Antonio Steven Lopez and Anita Jane Lopez, Maiden name is Anita Juanita Liliana Ana Chavez.

Alliances: Brittany Susan Peirce(Stupid. Gave us her friend's address!) Lucy Quinn Fabray(Interesting girl. Has had a troubling life. Gayer than ever imagining. Thinks that no one notices, but she is so obvious.) Rachel Babara Berry(Used to be her enemy. Two gay dads. Gay also. Presumed to be dating Quinn Fabray) Noah Austin Puckerman(Total stud. Sleeps with every girl. Had a relationship with her but are now Friends with Benefits.)

Address: 1342 Sycamore Lane, Lima Heights Adjacent Lima, Ohio. 42893

Siblings: None.

Notes: She is a spoiled rich girl who have parents that make bank. Her father, the doctor, comes from a rich family, but also makes a lot of money. Her mother, the lawyer, is the most succesful lawyer in Ohio. She comes from a rich family but also makes bank. Santana's friend says she gets one hundred dollars for allowance a week. Her parents spoil her rotten. Is known for stealing when angry.

The man put the paper down and focused on the teenage girl walking on the sidewalk.

Santana kicked rocks as she walked across the sidewalk. She was about to turn the corner when a large black van pulled up. Three people jumped out. One, who was fairly skinny grabbed her arm. She screamed.

"Get off!" Another one, who was very big an muscular, put a cloth full of chlorophine up against her mouth. He lifted the ninety seven pound girl up and threw her in the van. Everyone hopped back into the large van before driving off.

The last thing Santana did before being drugged, was dropping her Ipod, before everything faded to black...

.

.

**A/N: **Okay, I hope you like. I tried really hard to make this full of suspense. I also tried to make this longer. I failed. Epicly, but oh well. If you liked this story please review. How would you like it if you spent three hours writing a story and no one reviewed it. I would hate that. So tell me what you think. Do my writing skills need improvement? Do you want more things added? Is there a certain thing you want me to do? I take any and every form of avice, because I love it! Also, me being the crazy person I am, I have decided to have like twenty unfinished stories published at the same time, so updating will take longer. Again I hope you like. Read my new story Picture Perfect. It is about Santana, because I love her. Well see ya next time I upate! Love ya'll.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

~Sexy

.

.


	2. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


End file.
